Darkness
by Count-of-the-night1589
Summary: A 4 series Crossover, with some special guest characters. What happens when Satan, gets his Armaggedon plan started and recruits a fallen Killer Instinct Character to Run it? How will the characters fo these series stop this biblical destruction plan?


**Darkness**

**Prologue: The Count Reborn**

**A DOA, Killer Instinct, Soul Calibur, & Resident Evil Crossover with some guest characters staring)**

**By: Count of the Night1589**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the games or characters mentioned in this story**

**The Year: 5 b. c. **

**A broken body lay on the ground. His metallic arms twisted out of shape, his wolf face, burnt by hell fire, his eyes cold and lifeless, his body mangled. Count Baron Ludwig Von Sabrewulf was no more. He was slaughtered by Jago and Black Orchid. The duo was too much for him to handle even with the spirit of Gargos the Ancient Warlord, he still couldn't win. **

**They left his body stuck in the past as Jago, Orchid, TJ Combo, & even Tusk, Maya, & Kim Wu went into the future with them. Glacious had found his stranded Kin and returned to his home world. Fulgore's head lay not so far away from Sabrewulf's body. Spinal's body lay close to the ocean zapped of life by gargos for betraying him. Riptor's crippled dead form still in the former Ultratech base that lay in ruins. Cinder, the frozen mutant, was in dormancy from the Ice formed by Glacious. **

**Thunder clashed above the castle of Sabrewulf. Lighting flashed, lighting the dark sky. Rain began to fall, through the torn roof of a once magnificent castle. Water hitting the cold body of the Count. A storm was brewing, even though most storms were black clouded, this storm was different. The clouds were a dark red, and that water soon became blood. Raining down from the sky.**

"**Sabrewulf" a dark voice said in the dark**

"**Sabrewulf your time has not yet come, you will live again and do my bidding, if you do so, I will restore your body and life, giving you power that will destroy those that hurt you, they fear you, uses their fear Sabrewulf to strike them!"**

**The body twitched some upon hearing this voice. "That's it live Sabrewulf, I can feel the evil growing inside of you, and it's delightfully tasty" the dark voice said.**

**Lighting crashed through the ceiling and struck the body of the count. Blue energy slowing drifting off of his body, his heart began to beat once more, breaths surged through his lungs, and slowly his eyes opened. Those green eyes of his full of life once again. He sat up, and looked down, he was wearing black royal shirt, black pants, and a purple caped draped across his shoulders, white lace around his throat and wrists. His clawed feet covered by thick heavy boots.**

**He slowly stood to his feet and gave an evil grin. "Yes I can feel the power flowing through my veins." He laughed darkly "This is incredible there's nothing that can stop me! I'll crush those fools where they stand and I'll watch them squirm as I eat them alive! They will respect and fear me!" Sabrewulf then turned towards a mirror and saw his reflection, he saw a blue lycanthrope, dressed in a dark suit, smiling evilly back at him. But there was something different about him; on his forehead was a circle, and upside down star lay inside of its boundaries. **

"**A Pentagram!" Sabrewulf shouted, though not shocked. "I've made a deal with Satan. The embodiment of evil." "Yes you quite have, though I have various other names."**

**Sabrewulf spun and saw a rather tall man standing there, even though Sabrewulf's new body was around 7' feet in height this man was considerably larger and much more masculine. Probably around 9 feet in height, black hair placed up in a ponytail, a dark goatee, white soulless eyes, purple skin, and wore chest armor made of gold, silver, and sapphire. Wrist bands made of Emeralds and Rubies. He wore dark purple pants and boots made of diamond and gold. The man, no scratch that devil gave Sabrewulf a grin that made even him shakes in fear.**

"**I'm Satan, Hades, Rahu, Pluto, whatever I've been called throughout history and various other cultures." The devil leaned against the wall and within a flash the castle was rebuilt back to its former glory. "But I prefer Ryumaou, call me that" he said with an evil grin.**

**Sabrewulf shook his head in shock as he looked at his castle in disbelief. Amazed at his powers, but not by much considering that this creature was the very father of evil. His powers must be unlimited. "Very well I shall call you Ryumaou." Responded Sabrewulf. "But I must ask why have you revived me? Why me? I'm not a good fighter nor could I serve you any purpose" Sabrewulf wondered only to back away some as Ryumaou smiled and in a flash was right beside him. **

"**Sabrewulf, You're the last of your kind, the last Lycanthrope. Your unique compared to all the others, you can control the beast inside of you, you can harness it's very energy for your own will, That's why I choose you" Responded Ryumaou to Sabrewulf's question. "You will lead my army of darkness in the year 2008 against humanity"**

**Sabrewulf only smiled as he heard that sentence. Even though he wanted to be a human once before, he had a deep desire to make humans pay for mistreating him, sure me may have looked different, but he was still the same man he was before the horrible transformation. "When do I start building your army?" he asked.**

**Ryumaou through out his hand and showed a timeline along the castle wall, showing various fighters and people fighting to survive. "You start right now, by reviving these fallen monsters and give them my seal so that way they will obey you no matter what. Revive Gargos, Eyedol, Riptor, Fulgore, Spinal, Cinder, & one fighter called Eagle whose grave is in the labs of Ultratech." Sabrewulf nodded. "Then what until the late 1500's when 2 swords called Soul Edge and Soul Calibur are dueling. Recruiting Siegfried Shuffaten, Cervantes De Leon, Ivy Valentine, Raphael Sorel, Astaroth, Lizardman, Revived Nightmare, Tira, Voldo, & Zasalamel" **

**Sabrewulf nodded as he heard the names of those fighters. "One question Ryumaou" "sure Sabrewulf, ask away" "How am I suppose to revive fallen fighters? And how do I recruit those that still live?" Ryumaou held out his hand and opened it, "Just touch them, remember you have my powers flowing through your body, everyone has evil in them no matter what. No one creature is born pure, use that evil that lurks inside of them and increase it dramatically drawing their dark side out more. It'll be easy with the fighters I mentioned, their souls already belong to me." Sabrewulf rubbed his chin "What about the fallen ones?" **

"**Their souls, once slain would want revenge on those that slain them. Much like you were, however you held a much more powerful grudge against Jago and Black Orchid than any other being I meet before. Use their lust for revenge to bring their souls back and give them life once again." Ryumaou looked to the night sky. There's other fighters you may want to recruit such as Heihachi Mishima of the Tekken tournament, & revive Raidou, Tengu, Omega, & the clone Alpha-152 from the Dead or Alive tournament." **

**Sabrewulf though of something, **_**how can he possibly know all of this and yet be in the past? How does he know of all these fighters and why they would want revenge upon the world? Am I being mislead here and tricked? **_**'Time is of no concern to me, I can freely step in and out of time, and it's nothing to me unlike you mortal born creatures" Sabrewulf jumped back as Ryumaou turned around and smiled at him. "Didn't know I can read minds?" Sabrewulf just shook his head and turned away.**

"**I'll do your bidding, I'll raise an army so powerful that no weapon on earth can match it, no human army could destroy it, We'll sweep the world like a plague and slay every living creature, man , woman, and child. Their blood shall cover this land red and you may finally earn our mortal world for your own." Sabrewulf smiled evilly, never having felt this way before, wanting and needs to kill yet cool and calm not the beast speaking but the man inside of him. **

"**Good I knew I made the right decision to recruit you, your dark heart shall serve me well, and as a reward I'll let you rule the earth as I begin to take over the entire Universe. Your effort shall not go unrewarded. And just for future references keep an eye out for one called Albert Wesker, he'll be of come use to our operation." Sabrewulf bowed as Ryumaou faded away into nothing leaving only a grim laugh behind. Sabrewulf then walked out of his castle and towards the destroyed head of Fulgore, the robot made to kill, touching its forehead, electricity surging through its head, lighting up its eyes, "**_**Fulgore. 2 is now functional!**_**" and bright flash blinding a 30 ft radius around them.**

**When the light died, standing in front of Sabrewulf, was a 6'5" 500lb. robot. Its red eyes glowing bright, electricity surging through its rather large claws, a pentagram now lay indented on its forehead. Fulgore then bowed on its knees to Sabrewulf.**

"_**Master, what is your first command of me?**_**" asked the robot, and Sabrewulf simply stated "bring me the bodies of the fallen Killer Instinct Tournament fighters! We've got a lot of work to do, we must prepare for the end of all things Armageddon! We'll soon meet up with Jago again and I know how much you've wanted to slay him" Fulgore nodded and walked away from Sabrewulf to retrieve those bodies. **

"**Soon the World will fall into total darkness!" Sabrewulf turned around quickly and his cape swaying in the wind, he laughs loudly and evilly as thunder and lighting clashed around his magnificent castle. The army of darkness would soon rise, how will the earth respond?**

**Well that's the end of the prologue. I hope you guys found this story interesting. Please read and review thank you! For reading this Bizarre Story. LOL**


End file.
